Love around the corner TRAD
by Naitia
Summary: Castiel travail à la bibliothèque et ne cesse de trouver des petits mots cachés dans les livres qui ont étés empruntés. Le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est que ces notes lui sont toutes adressées. Serait-il victime d'un admirateur secret ?


**Titre :** Love around the corner

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Castiel / Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

 **Disclamer :** L'auteure originale de cette fiction est Sternchencas, je ne fais que traduire ses écrits sous son autorisation. Supernatural appartient à Erik Kripke et à la CW.

 **Note de Naitia :** Hellow vous ! Merci encore mille fois de me lire et de m'écrire, de reviewer, de laissez des avis… Bref, ne changez rien, vous êtes parfait ! Petit message sur mes publications futures : je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous nourrir un peu avant de reprendre les cours, j'ai toujours quelque projets en cours, il ne reste qu'à les rendre lisible par tous haha ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Castiel était enfin seul dans l'arrière salle de la bibliothèque, là où il prenait sa pause, et sortit de sa poche la note qu'il avait ramassé plus tôt. Il l'avait trouvé dépassante d'un livre pour enfant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Quelque soit la personne qui s'amusait à laisser ces notes, elle était vraiment douée pour dissimuler son identité.

Castiel avait trouvé la première dans un Bible, étonnamment. Il avait alors pensé que c'était un marque page que quelqu'un avait laissé par accident, mais il s'avéra que c'était en réalité un papier plié en deux, contenant des inscriptions dans son intérieur.

 _Cher Castiel,_

 _Merci d'être aussi amical et serviable. Qu'importe combien ma journée puisse être mauvaise, je peux toujours compter sur toi pour la rendre meilleure. J'espère que tu passes toi aussi une bonne journée. -TC_

Castiel se rappelait de ce premier jour. Il avait ouvert le message des milliers de fois pour le relire encore et encore. Désormais, il reposait dans une petite boite dans un tiroir de son bureau, chez lui, parmi les vingts autres notes.

Tous les quelques jours, il en recevait une. Elles commençaient toujours par "Cher Castiel" et se terminaient avec "TC". Il ne connaissait personne avec ces initiales, cependant, et lorsqu'il avait essayé de trouver qui avait emprunté ces livres il avait fait choux blanc.

Une fois, Madame Weatherford avait empruntée la Bible, une vieille femme de 68 ans. Elle aimait rapporter des cookies à Castiel, mais il doutait sérieusement qu'elle était l'auteure de telles notes. Et après elle, il y avait eu Kevin Tran, un étudiant polit mais tellement absorbé par ses bouquins que Castiel était sûr qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention à la personne chargée de l'accueil.

De ce fait, les livres n'apportaient aucuns indices à Castiel sur l'identité de l'auteur de ces notes. Le papier était joli, mais chaque magasin possédant une papeterie en vendait. Et même si les mots étaient écrits à la main, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Castiel d'en trouver l'écrivain. Il se voyait mal demander à chacun de ses clients un échantillon de leur écriture.

\- "Castiel ? Hannah est au comptoir et j'aimerai bien partir dans cinq minutes. Tu as bientôt fini ta pause ?" Hester, la collègue de Castiel, venait d'ouvrir très légèrement la porte et lui jetait un coup d'œil à travers la fente.

\- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive dans une minute." Répondit Castiel, et Hester hocha la tête avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à sortir sans avoir lu cette nouvelle note, Castiel l'ouvrit donc hâtivement.

 _Cher Castiel,_

 _D'habitude, je déteste la pluie, mais la pluie te vas bien. Si tu préfères quand même utiliser un parapluie, je te laisses le mien. C'est le rouge avec une poignée noire. En revanche, je veux que tu me le rendes. -TC_

Il y avait un petit smiley dessiné à la fin de la dernière phrase qui fit sourire Castiel, et le compliment lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Castiel laissait d'habitude ses cheveux faire un peu ce qu'ils voulaient, mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout. La pluie l'avait surpris et lorsqu'il était arrivé à la bibliothèque, il avait seulement bénéficié d'une petite serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Ils étaient encore un peu humide et tombant, créant une forme globale aléatoire, comme s'il s'était volontairement coiffé ainsi. Il avait espéré que personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur de son apparence un peu négligée, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer.

Avec un sourire, il remit la note dans sa poche et quitta la salle de pause pour prendre le relais de Hester. Castiel vérifia quelque chose auprès d'Hannah au comptoir puis poussa l'un des chariots le long du couloir principal pour restituer les livres sur leurs étagères.

\- "Salut Cas."

Castiel se retourna au son de la voix familière. "Bonjour Dean."

Dean était l'un de leurs habitués. Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu de temps après que Castiel n'ait commencé à travailler ici, il y a dix mois de cela. Depuis ce jour là, ils parlaient toujours des livres que Dean empruntait et, à l'occasion, ils s'en recommandaient certains qu'ils n'avaient pas encore lu.

En tout cas, c'était sans doute comme cela que Dean voyait les choses. Castiel, de son côté, était purement dégoûté que Dean, l'homme le plus beau qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer, soit en couple. Pas qu'il lui ai déjà avoué clairement, mais il avait mentionné un certain "Sam" plusieurs fois et ils semblaient être proches tout les deux.

Alors tout ce qu'il restait à Castiel, c'était leurs petites conversations et la chance de pouvoir lorgner sur Dean lorsque celui-ci empruntait des livres ou se rendait au comptoir pour les enregistrer. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Castiel n'avait rien de particulier à faire dans la section dans laquelle Dean se trouvait actuellement, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme depuis le coin d'une étagère où il réarrangeait les mêmes livres pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Après un certain moment, sa culpabilité le rattrapa enfin et il finit son rangement avant d'échanger sa place avec Hannah. Après s'être assit, il consulta l'ordinateur et vit que Dean n'avait encore rien emprunté aujourd'hui. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il devait encore se présenter au comptoir.

Il se sentit l'âme d'un stalker lorsqu'il vérifia le profil de Dean, mais cet homme illuminait ses journées de manière significative. Castiel adorait son métier, mais il pouvait s'avérer un peu ennuyeux parfois, et peu de gens étaient aussi amicaux que Dean ou Madame Weatherford.

Castiel n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Dean ne se présente à lui avec de nouveaux livres et il sourit lorsqu'il reconnut les couvertures de ces derniers. "Quelques unes de mes recommandations du mois."

Dean lui rendit son sourire. "Jusque là, j'ai aimé tout ce que tu m'as conseillé. Je me suis dis que c'était une valeur sûre de prendre ceux là."

\- "Je suis flatté, Dean." Castiel faisait de son mieux pour paraître accueillant, sans pour autant flirter, mais quelque part Dean lui donnait toujours la sensation de se transformer en un tas de mièvrerie collantes. "Mais parfois, tu devrais prendre des risques."

\- "Prendre des risques, c'est à dire ?" Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, le ton défiant.

Castiel se demanda alors si Dean restait parfaitement cordial de son côté ou s'il flirtait également avec lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, Castiel devait garder à l'esprit qu'il ne devait pas se faire de fausses idées. Premièrement, il y avait ce fameux Sam à prendre en compte, et deuxièmement, il ne pensait sincèrement pas que ce modèle de perfection qu'était Dean pouvait être intéressé par lui.

\- "Simplement prendre un livre au hasard dans une étagère et le lire." Suggéra Castiel.

\- "Sans même regarder de quoi ça parle ?" Dean considéra l'idée. "La prochaine fois, je ferai peut-être ça."

Il récupéra les livres qu'il avait désormais emprunté auprès de Castiel et sourit. "Ce qui en fera une autre recommandation de ta part."

Castiel aurait espéré pouvoir continuer ainsi indéfiniment avec Dean, mais d'autres gens attendaient derrière lui, alors Castiel lui dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. "Attention à ne pas te faire mouiller dehors."

Dean enfourna les livres dans son sac et offrit à Castiel un autre de ses sourires resplendissants. "La pluie ne me dérange pas."

Il s'éloigna et Castiel se sentit encore tout heureux et échauffé après leur conversation, du moins jusqu'à ce que les derniers mots de Dean ne prennent un sens dans sa tête. Il s'était autorisé à espérer que Dean puisse être la personne qui laissait toutes ces notes, mais la dernière d'entres elles avait affirmée que l'auteur détestait la pluie, au contraire de Dean.

Cette pensée entama la bonne humeur de Castiel, mais il essaya de se rassurer en pensant à la note dans sa poche. Qui que soit TC, il était là quelque part, et il l'aimait déjà. Peut-être que l'amour l'attendait là, au coin d'une étagère.

* * *

Dean était peut-être sortit du bâtiment, mais désormais il se tenait debout au coin de la bibliothèque, près des portes vitrées qui menaient à l'intérieur, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Castiel tant qu'il pouvait encore l'apercevoir sans être remarqué.

C'était tout bonnement idiot et Dean espérait que Sam ne découvrirait jamais ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sam l'aurait charrié sans fin s'il savait à propos de ses flirts répétitifs, que sa grande gueule de frère ne pouvait pas contenir son béguin pour un bibliothécaire au sourire charmeur.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait de si particulier chez Cas, mais c'était à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner une seule pensée cohérente lorsqu'il le voyait. Il arrivait à lui parler du temps et des livres, mais une simple invitation à dîner était au dessus de ses capacités.

Au lieu de ça, il écrivait ces stupides mots. Dean n'était même pas sûr que Cas les ait toutes reçues. Il l'avait vu en récolter quelques unes, mais il était risqué de trop s'approcher lorsque Castiel les découvrait. Il aurait pu remarquer Dean, et s'il se tenait proche des notes à cet instant précis, Cas aurait certainement fait le lien.

Ce qui n'aurait pas forcément été une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, cela aurait mit fin à cette ridicule mascarade, que ce soit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise manière. Mais c'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Dean, la seconde option. Que ce passerait-il si Cas ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole après ça ? Si Dean restait discret, alors ils pourraient au moins être amis.

Dean prévoyait de se rendre à la papeterie afin de racheter du papier pour laissez plus de messages lorsque son téléphone vibra. C'était un message de son frère.

 _[Sammy ; 16h20] : Hey Dean, je n'ai pas envie de te déranger, mais est-ce que tu as le livre ? J'en ai besoin pour ce week-end._

En une seconde de temps, les note n'étaient plus le problème majeur de Dean. Il avait promis à Sam de lui rapporter un livre dont il avait absolument besoin pour un essai très important, et avec toute cette histoire de notes et d'espionnage de Castiel, il avait complètement oublié. Dean jeta un rapide dernier regard à Castiel avant de se presser de vers sa voiture.

* * *

Un jour plus tard, Dean se retrouva de nouveau devant la bibliothèque, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas anxieux à cause de Castiel, mais à cause de son frère. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi d'hier à rechercher ce fichu livre dont Sam avait besoin, mais il n'avait pu le trouver nul part. La gérante de la dernière boutique qu'il avait fait lui avait fait comprendre d'une manière arrogante que son frère n'était pas le seul étudiant en droit et que Dean aurait dû s'en occuper plus tôt. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

Son seul espoir était désormais la bibliothèque. Il entra et emprunta le chemin que faisait habituellement Castiel lorsqu'il rangeait les livres. Dean était à deux doigts de laisser tomber, ne le trouvant nul part, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière. "Bonjour Dean."

Dean se retourna et Castiel le salua avec un sourire qui fit rater un battement au coeur de Dean, mais pour une fois, il l'ignora. "Hey Cas, je suis tellement content de t'avoir trouvé. J'ai besoin d'aide, ou d'un faveur, ou appel ça comme tu veux. J'ai besoin d'un livre pour Sam, il en a besoin pour son école de droit, ou encore mieux, pour un essai, et il veut l'écrire durant le week-end qui arrive. J'étais supposé lui rapporté il y a des semaines de cela, mais j'ai complètement oublié, et maintenant plus moyen de mettre la main dessus."

Le sourire de Castiel se fana, et Dean voulut s'excuser de lui transmettre ainsi le poids de son problème sur les épaules, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche Castiel leva la main pour le faire taire. "Quel livre ?"

\- "Je l'ai écrit quelque part." Dean sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Castiel, impressionné que Cas ait tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait obtenir de lui.

Après avoir lu le papier, Castiel intima à Dean de le suivre d'un geste et s'approcha de l'un des ordinateurs. Il entra un code d'accès dans la base de donnée afin d'accéder au profil des employés de la bibliothèque et rechercha la livre en question. "J'ai bien peur que nous ne l'ayons pas."

Cas lui fit un léger haussement d'épaules en signe de compassion et Dean eu soudainement envie d'attraper le livre le plus proche pour se frapper le crâne avec. "Je vais peut-être pouvoir l'acheter quelque part mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrivera à temps, et ça va me revenir super cher. Mon frère va me tuer.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Oui." Soupira Dean. "Il prend ses études vraiment très à cœur, et je lui avait promis de lui ramener ce livre. Comment j'ai pu tout faire foirer comme ça ?

\- Je pourrais te le commander." Proposa Castiel, et quand Dean le regarda, confus, il ajouta, "Je pourrais l'acheter pour les besoins de la bibliothèque et tu pourras simplement l'emprunter comme n'importe quel autre livre. Mais le mieux que je puisses faire niveau délais, c'est demain matin."

Cela prit un moment à Dean pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait espérer de l'aide, mais ça ? "Tu ferais ça ? Demain matin je pourrai venir le chercher et je n'aurai rien à payer ?

\- C'est à peu près ce que je viens de dire, oui." Répondit Cas, impassible.

Un élan de joie et de soulagement monta en Dean. "Oh mon dieu, merci !" Il prit le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et embrassa sa joue. "Tu es un amour, Cas ! Je dois aller voir Sammy maintenant, mais on se voit demain."

* * *

Castiel regarda Dean quitter la bibliothèque, incapable de bouger ou même de penser. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quelques petits détails faisaient doucement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, l'un après l'autre.

Sam n'était pas le _partenaire_ de Dean mais son frère. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Dean était célibataire, mais il n'avait mentionné personne d'autre non plus. Il avait aussi embrassé Castiel et l'avait appelé "amour". Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait ou simplement était-ce à cause de son soulagement pour le livre ?

Castiel ressassa chacune de leurs conversations dans sa tête. Il y avait peut-être une infime chance que Dean l'aime et qu'il était, au bout du compte, en train de flirter avec lui.

\- "Est-ce que ça va ?" Hannah apparue à côté de Castiel et lui jeta un regard inquiet. "On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme."

Finalement, Castiel reprit contenance et essaya de lui sourire. "Je vais commander des livres, j'essayais simplement de me souvenir d'un d'entre eux, mais le titre ne cesse de m'échapper.

\- Oh, est-ce que je peux te donner ma liste ? J'ai besoin d'en commander quelques uns aussi.

\- Bien sûr."

Tandis qu'Hannah allait chercher sa liste, Castiel ajouta quelques livres qui pourraient aussi s'avérer utiles pour un étudiant en école de droit. Il avait l'autorisation d'acheter des livres au compte de la bibliothèque, mais cela devait être justifié, et le livre se démarquerait s'il était seul.

Hannah revint avec sa liste et la tendit à Castiel. "Merci Castiel. Tu es le meilleur."

Le meilleur. Castiel ajouta les livres d'Hannah à la commande et pensa à ces mots. C'est ce que dirait quelqu'un que vous êtes en train d'aider. Le meilleur. Un vrai ami. Tellement gentil. Mais un amour ?

Il revérifia la liste pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié et après avoir passé commande, son regard tomba à nouveau sur le pense-bête que Dean lui avait donné. Quelque chose lui paraissait bizarre.

Lorsque Castiel comprit ce qui le dérangeait enfin, l'air se bloqua dans ses poumons. Il se précipita dans la salle de pause et sorti un bout de papier de la poche de sa veste. La note qu'il avait reçu la veille.

Il plaça les deux morceaux de papier l'un à côté de l'autre sur la table et les regarda tour à tour pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Pour finir, Castiel essaya de se convaincre que Sam avait peut-être écrit le nom du livre lui même. Mais Dean avait dit qu'il l'avait écrit quelque part, lui-même, il n'y avait aucuns doutes là dessus.

Qu'importe qui avait écrit ce mot, cette personne lui avait également écrite la note qu'il avait trouvé hier. Soudain, cela le frappa : chaque jours où il avait reçu une note, Dean était présent à la bibliothèque. Castiel ne savait pas ce que TC signifiait, mais tout le reste s'imbriquait trop bien pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Alors qu'une douce sensation de chaleur envahissait son ventre, Castiel rangea les deux notes dans sa poche et décida d'aller acheter du beau papier après sa journée de travail.

* * *

Dean n'aimait pas mentir à son frère, mais il lui avait raconté qu'il avait simplement oublié d'amener le livre à leur rendez-vous et que Sam pourrait l'obtenir le lendemain.

Dean fût à la bibliothèque cinq minutes après qu'elle n'ait ouverte et retrouva Cas près de la caisse. "Salut, Cas.

\- Bonjour, Dean."

Il arborait le même sourire qu'il adressait toujours à Dean, mais quelque chose semblait un peu fade. Peut-être que quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme prévu après tout ? "Est-ce que tu as le livre ?"

Castiel plongea sous le comptoir et réapparu avec un livre neuf, reluisant, et par-dessus tout, très épais. "Comme promis. Je l'ai déjà mis sur ton compte, alors tu peux l'emporter tout de suite.

\- Merci, Cas. Tu es un véritable héro." Dean prit le livre entre ses mains et gratifia Castiel d'un large sourire. "Je te le ramènerai dès que Sammy en aura finit avec ce truc. Il est probablement assis en boule derrière sa porte à attendre que je lui apporte à l'heure où je te parles.

\- Pas de problèmes. Ça me fait plaisir d'aider."

Avec un sourire d'au revoir pour Castiel, Dean quitta la bibliothèque et s'apprêta à ranger le livre dans son sac lorsqu'il remarqua un petit bout de papier dépasser des pages. C'était probablement un formulaire de la bibliothèque, et Dean l'enleva soigneusement au cas où il y avait une date d'emprunt dessus, pour être sûr que Sammy ne soit pas au courant de son mensonge après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour lui cacher.

Lorsque Dean déplia la note, il s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement. Il connaissait ce genre de papier, et il y avait un message écrit à la main dessus.

 _Cher Dean,_

 _Merci pour ton parapluie. J'apprécie ta considération. - CN_

Dean sentit que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser sous l'affluence abondante de pensée qui envahissaient désormais son cerveau. _C'est pour cela_ que le sourire de Cas semblait absent. Il savait que c'était Dean qui lui avait laissé tant de notes.

Instantanément, Dean se sentit extrêmement honteux. Il aurait dû se douter que ses messages bizarres n'étaient pas une bonne idée. Bien sûr, Castiel le rappelait doucement à l'ordre, car c'était une personne polie, mais ces mots si succincts, aussi amicaux soient-ils, montraient précisément comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de Dean.

Et il avait n'avait pas tort. Dean avait agit comme un fichu stalker, observant Cas, lui laissant des notes secrètes, commentant son apparence ou ses comportements. Et pour couronner le tout, il l'avait embrasser. C'était certes uniquement sur la joue, mais cela restait complètement inapproprié.

Sammy devrait attendre. Cette fois, Dean ne se cacherait pas derrière un bout de papier. Il devait parler à Castiel. Il rangea finalement le livre dans son sac et entra à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, se dirigeant directement vers Cas. "Hm, est-ce que je peux te parler ? En privé ?"

Castiel sembla surprit mais posa les livres qu'il tenait dans les mains et fit signe à Dean de le suivre. Ils franchirent une porte derrière le comptoir et arrivèrent dans une pièce avec une cuisine, une petite table et plusieurs chaises. Ce devait être la salle de pause.

\- "Comment puis-je t'aider ?" Castiel semblait sur ses gardes, et Dean ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il ferait mieux de faire les choses rapidement.

\- "Tu sais que c'est moi qui ai écrit ces messages, et je voulais m'excuser." Dit-il.

\- "T'excuser ?

\- Oui." Dean prit une profonde inspiration. Parler de cela à Cas s'avérait plus dur que ce qu'il avait envisagé. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Je sais combien ça parait flippant, et promis, je ne suis pas un genre de stalker bizarre. Et t'embrasser, bordel, il n'y a rien qui puisse excuser ça, mais tu méritais d'entendre des excuses. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Castiel le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, avec ses grands yeux bleus, et Dean eu soudainement envie de s'enfuir, mais Castiel se trouvait juste devant la porte. "Dean, attends ! Je ne penses pas que c'était flippant, et peu importait les notes.

\- Cas, j'ai saisis le message, d'accord ? Je sais que tu essayes de faire passer la pilule, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je peux entendre la vérité."

Pour la première fois depuis que Dean connaissait Castiel, quelque chose ressemblant à de la colère se dessina sur son visage, et cela avait quelque chose d'assez intimidant. "De toute évidence, tu n'as pas saisis le message puisque la vérité est que je t'apprécie. Je ne l'ai juste pas clairement dis dans mon message au cas ou ton frère l'aurait trouvé avant toi. Et j'avais trop peur pour te le dire ainsi. Je supposes que c'était une idée stupide de ma part que de te le dire comme cela.

\- Donc, tu es en train de dire qu'on est tout les deux un couple de couillons ?" Demanda Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête, mais un sourire illumina ses lèvres. "Je préfère le mot "prudents". Moins de couilles. Moins de on."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que les mots de Castiel ne se frayent un chemin dans l'esprit de Dean. "Donc… Tu m'aimes bien ? Et je t'aime bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Tu pourrais m'inviter à dîner ? Ou m'appeler amour une nouvelle fois. Mais ce ne sont que des recommandations." Répondit Cas.

Dean était tellement subjugué par le fait que Castiel l'aime qu'il arriva à une conclusion différente. Il se rapprocha de Castiel et s'immobilisa, tout proche. "Tu as dis que je devrais prendre plus de risques.

\- J'ai dis ça." Confirma Castiel.

\- "Je pourrais t'embrasser.

\- Je te le recommande aussi."

Dean se pencha en avant, ses mains se posant sur les hanches de Cas tandis que celui-ci glissait ses bras autours du cou de Dean. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà fait ça des centaines de fois, et en même temps, la sensation était totalement nouvelle.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine, juste une légère caresse ça et là tandis que leurs respirations se mêlaient. Dean se perdit dans la sensation de chaleur qui s'échappait de Castiel, son odeur qui lui rappelait les pages d'un livre avec un soupçon de miel, et la douce sensation de ses lèvres contres les siennes.

Dean n'aurait pas dit non à faire cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne s'éclaircisse bruyamment la gorge non loin. Castiel et Dean se séparèrent d'un bond et remarquèrent Hannah, debout près de la porte. "Je suis désolée, mais je vais bientôt partir, et quelqu'un doit tenir l'accueil."

Castiel défroissa ses vêtements et se recoiffa de façon hâtive. "J'arrive tout de suite."

Hannah disparue, et Dean essaya d'accrocher le regard de Castiel. "Désolé pour ça.

\- Oh, c'est juste Hannah. Elle va s'en remettre."

Dean hocha la tête et se força à parler avant d'avoir la trouille et de ne plus être capable de dire quoique ce soit. "Donc, un dîner ce soir ? Je peux venir passer te prendre à la sortie du boulot.

\- Bien sûr." Castiel sourit. "J'aimerai beaucoup. Mais maintenant je dois-"

Il fît un geste en direction de la porte, et Dean et acquiesça. "Ouais, vas-y. Je dois apporter le livre à Sam de toute façon."

Ils sortirent ensemble, et lorsque Castiel s'assit derrière le comptoir, Dean se rappela de ses recommandations. Il fît un clin clin d'œil à Castiel et sourit. "On se voit plus tard, amour."

* * *

 **Note de Naitia :** Hey pssst. Toujours là ? Vous avez finit de vous injecter du fluff en intraveineuse ? Je vais pouvoir faire un petit tease alors : si j'arrive à obtenir l'autorisation d'une auteure, je vais essayer de vous traduire une bonne fanfiction Destiel à chapitres avec plein de angst et de hurt/comfort au rendez-vous. Je ne m'avance pas sur la date de publication, mais restez au jus ! Ça plus des bonus de ma part. En espérant que cela vous ai plût, encore merci, et plein de bisous !


End file.
